College Life (part 1)
by Cell
Summary: This is set three years after "Son Beedel-chan". Gohan and Videl are ready to start college.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT or Pepsi. 

Notes: This is set a year after Gohan and Videl graduate from high school. The two have yet to get engaged. 

Also, I know nothing about college except what I've seen on t.v. so bare with me. 

------------------------------3 years after "Son Beedel-chan"----------------------------- 

"Gohan-kun! Are you sure you don't need directions to the campus?" Videl looked at him with worry. She was sure he passed the exit ten minutes previously. 

Gohan continued keeping his wide eyes on the road. "Don't worry. I'm sure Kaasan's directions are fine... Though, I wish we could have had something to eat before we left." 

Videl shook her head smiling inwardly and outwardly. _ Always, always, think your stomach, don't you Gohan?_

The two twenty-year olds are driving on the highway on their way to West Capital University. They appear to be lost but Gohan refuses to look for directions. Though, not once did he raise his voice to Videl after her numerous attempts to do just that. 

Since she met him, Videl's grade shot up from her traditional 'B to D' range to her new 'A to A plus' range. In her eyes, just being around him can make anyone more intelligent. His presence helped her pass high school with flying colors. 

After many minutes (ten, fifteen at most) of pondering decisions, they decided to attend to the same college. Out of sheer luck, West Capital accepted the both of them. Of course, they both had their pick of colleges, even overseas in America and England. 

Gohan looked at his high school sweetheart with bright eyes and asked cheerfully, "Beedel-chan? Could you please read our info packets? I want to know what dorm rooms we'll be in." 

"No problem Gohan-kun!" She looked through the numerous papers that are in her hands until she came to the desired ones. 

Videl said to him while still looking through the papers, "It's says here that I'm in room #4207. You're in room #4328." 

"That makes no sense. How many different names can there be between Son and Satan?" Gohan still looked and sounded cheerful. 

She shrugged, "Probably a lot. There are nearly ten thousand students attending. The fact that we are in the same building is good enough for me." 

He smiled even brighter, "Me too." _At least the campus is coed. The last thing I want is to have to sneak around just see Beedel-chan._

She looked up to his hair and patted it gently. "You know, you look almost exactly like your tousan with that hair. The only difference is the blue gi your wearing." 

That he did. His hair had those three large locks that stuck up with the tips that hung down a bit. He also had those shorter locks that stuck straight out to the side on the other side of his head. The top half of his gi is light blue and reaches down to mid thigh. Gohan is also wearing a pair of navy blue baggy pants plus a white belt. (Think of Gokou in Dragonball GT) 

Videl let her hair grow out long. It now gently rested just past her shoulders. She is wearing a light blue tank-top and a pair of dark-blue capri pants. Her sandals are an even darker blue. 

(Note: Blue is my favorite color. That's one of the reasons I like Gokou's Dragonball GT fighting gi better than his orange one.) 

Gohan patted his head. "I don't know. I might cut it down to what it was before. I don't know how Tousan can walk around with this much hair." He pointed to his clothes, "I've seen him looking at a gi just like this for a while. He's starting to get tired of his old one." 

As soon as he finished that sentence, Videl saw exit #34, the one they were supposed to get off at. "Ooo!!! Gohan, this is our exit." 

He made a sharp turn just in time. Gohan slowed down when they made it to the smaller cut-off road. 

-------------------------------15 minutes later-------------------------------- 

Videl and Gohan walked into the building where their dorms were located. Videl turned to the Gokou-look-a-like and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Remember, were gonna meet down here at 1:00." 

He nodded vigorously. "Hai! I remember. Ja ne." 

"Ja ne." Videl slowly turned around and walked down one of the long corridors. 

Gohan went down the opposite corridor while looking at each and every room number. Many of the doors were open with different people introducing themselves. Some were closed and others showed different people unpacking things. 

After a few minutes he came upon room #4328. He saw that the door was open so he peeked inside. He noticed the shape of a petite girl with dark brown hair. Gohan knocked lightly on the door to get her attention. 

Janet turned around and the first thing her eyes fell upon was Gohan's hair. She then looked at his face then clothes. _My Kami! Look at that hair. Cute, though. He must be an athlete, 'cause the schools crawling with 'em. I just hope he's not one of those brain dead ones._

Gohan did a double take. _She looks just like Beedel-chan._

Janet walked up to him and held out a hand with a smile. "Hi! My name is Janet. What's yours?" 

He took her hand and shook it gently. "I'm Gohan! My, this place is pretty big for a dorm room." 

She completely ignored the last sentence. "Your name is rice?" 

"Hai! My kaasan wanted to name me Einstein, but I ended up with Gohan instead." (It's true) 

He moved to what he guessed was his side of the room and proceeded to unpack things from his duffel bag. 

Janet nodded silently. "So, you an athlete, wrestler, something like that?" 

Gohan shook his head vigorously. "Nope." 

She frowned slightly, "Then why are you wearing that?" 

He started to take out pictures. "It's my fighting gi. I have about ten pairs just like it. I always wear it." 

Janet eyebrows raised slightly. _So that's what that uniform is for._ "So what type of martial arts do you take?" 

"Tai chi chuan, judo, jujitsu, and aikido, plus a couple others that don't have names to them." Gohan started to put pictures of his family on his dresser and bookcase. 

Janet looked at the pictures. _That girl looks exactly like me, except for the hair. Why does she remind me of someone?_ She walked over and picked one of Videl up. "This your girlfriend?" 

He looked up and beamed at her. "That's my Beedel-chan. She's going to this college....... Enough about me. Are you an artist?" Gohan pointed to the numerous paintings and drawings covering the walls of Janet's side of the dorm. 

"I do a little artistry." She watched in amazement as Gohan took out seven fighting gis identical to the one he was wearing plus three orange gis. "Do you fight in tournaments and stuff?" 

He shook his head while his back was still to her. "Nope. I just fight to protect anyone I can, especially my family and Beedel-chan. It's my tousan that does most of the fighting in our family." 

----------------------------exact same time------------------------------- 

Videl had already found her room and started unpacking her things. After a few minutes of shuffling through her bag, she heard footsteps approach her while her back was towards the door. Videl took a sip of Pepsi before turning around. 

She quickly turned around to see a short, angry looking girl walk up to her with a huge frown. She looked to be about only 5' 3".   
The girl had little make-up on and looked like she relied on natural beauty, which seemed to be working for her. She's pale and is full in the chest. Her dark brown hair is done in a ponytail. 

Videl held out a hand with a strained smile. "Hi! My....." 

The girl frown deepened. "Don't you hi me you slut. I want you out of here before my roommate comes in or you're gonna get it." 

It was Videl's turn to frown. "What did you call me?" 

The girl snorted. "You heard me, a slut. I told you last week that I never wanted to see you again. And why did you dye your hair black? It looks terrible." 

This time Videl took a second to think. "I think that this is a misunderstanding. I never dyed my hair, I was born with it black. I also have no idea why your angry at this person, and I probably don't want to know. Also, my name is Satan Beedel, your roommate," she held out a hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you." 

The girl frown for a second, then the realization hit her. "Ohhhhh..... I'm so sorry." The girl held out her hand. "My name's Minka. I am sooo sorry. You look just like my ex-girlfriend, except for the hair." 

_Ex-girlfriend?_ Videl frowned slightly. She took one more sip of her Pepsi. "What did she do?" 

Minka walked over towards her side of the dorm and set down her bag. "I caught her cheating on me." 

Videl frown deepened. _I'm doing a lot of frowning lately._ "You mean...like...with your boyfriend?" 

Minka sighed. "Iie. I mean....." 

"No need. I don't feel like putting you on the spot. Whatever your sexual preference is, it's your own business." 

Minka nodded slowly and turned around. She opened up her bag and proceeded to unpack her personal items. 

Videl went back to unpacking her clothes with wide eyes. _This is going to be awkward......._

---------------------------end of first part-------------------------- 

First off, you need to realize that I'm a guy. So when it comes to lesbianism, I just don't care. Also, you'll see why Videl reminds Janet of someone in the next part which is already completed. And no, Videl is not gonna end up becoming a lesbian. 


End file.
